supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Attributes |-|Powers= To manifest on Earth, Eve required the use of a vessel, specifically a virgin female. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and clinical death of the host, and the jaws of her vessel were no longer fused together, aiding in her feeding. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood, although her blood is less thick and more watery. *'Immortality:' Eve is functionally immortal and cannot die by conventional means. When she took over her human vessel, it was rendered immune to the effects of aging and to disease, and she can preserve her vessel so long as she continues to feast on human flesh. Only the dispersal of a major portion of the molecules of her vessel's body could prevent her regenerative powers from functioning. *'Accelerated Healing:' When Eve has eaten, she can withstand virtually any injury without pain and is able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. When she first arose from the depths of Purgatory, Eve's arms and legs were covered in severe burns, however she later reappeared completely restored. *'Superhuman Strength:' After taking over her vessel, Eve possessed tremendous physical strength far beyond that of most, if not all, angels, demons or earthly supernatural creature. Even Michael and Lucifer, with their Archangel strength, could barely stand toe-to-toe in a physical fight. *'Superhuman Agility:' Eve could move at inhuman speeds and dodge attacks with perfectly-timed maneuvers; Michael and Lucifer charged at her with their archangel blades and she effortlessly avoided their blows simultaneously with simple movements before grabbing them and tossing both aside. She also dodged several bullets shot at her from only several feet away, twirling out of the way at point-blank range. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Although not invulnerable like Amara or God, Eve still maintained a high-level of superhuman durability and endurance, being able to take blows from the Archangel Gabriel without flinching and withstand contact with a live power line. It was demonstrated that only phoenix ash could cause her lasting harm. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. Eve has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. She is even able to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts and reapers. She can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Her sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of phoenix ash contained in weapons that Sam and Dean Winchester had. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve can modulate her form, similar to the Alpha Shapeshifter. She was able to take the form of Mary Winchester, in an effort to taunt Dean and Sam Winchester. Stemming from this ability, Eve is able to generate black, serpent-like tentacles from her fingers or tongue allowing her to ensnare or electrify her victims. Eve can even detach these tentacles, and have them grow and multiply while being subject to her mental commands. **'Claws and Fangs:' Eve can manifest sharp, talon-like claws and enlarged canine teeth that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as steel. **'Voice Manipulation:' Eve could manipulate her voice to achieve a multitude of effects. Eve was shown to use her voice to captivate others through angelic singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer). She could even generate a high-pitched shriek that was disorienting to those who heard it. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' As the creator of all monsters, Eve has the ability to create new breeds and strains of monsters through experimentation. **'Conversion:' Eve can turn humans into monsters through tactical contact (e.g. a touch, a kiss, or even a bite). This transformation was not just physical, but spiritual as well and altered the very soul of a person, a trait her progeny unknowingly share with her. Her alteration changed the soul of a human to that of a "Fallen Beast" and redirected the destination of their soul upon a physical death, sending it to Purgatory. **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was altered so as to incubate and produce hundreds of monster eggs. Even though her vessel was clinically brain dead, it still layed dozens of monster eggs. Eve could also regurgitate a black, ink-like substance that responded to her mental commands. This substance can also corrode inorganic and organic matter if Eve so chooses. **'Psychic Connection:' Eve maintains a psychic connection to all her monstrous creations and their own progeny. This allows her to send them messages and compel them to do her bidding, even against their will. She can even use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know and she can even speak through them. When Crowley inserted an electric probe into her vessel's cerebral cortex after her physical death, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony, demonstrating that monsters are still psychically connected to her despite her demise. *'Telepathy:' Eve can psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she can invade another's mind by act of sheer will, tactical contact apparently allows her to delve into the deepest recesses of a person's mind. **'Mind Control:' Eve can telepathically implant psychic commands into the minds of others. By establishing a psychic bond, Eve can take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. Her victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Eve and her servant(s). This allows her to maintain a constant presence from within such that she can issue psychic commands from afar, and servants straying too far from Eve will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. Similar to the sirens of mythology, Eve preferred to sing to initiate mind control en masse and has even used this method via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. She can also use her mind control to sedate others. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate and alter the memories of others. She could notably induce partial or total amnesia in others. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Eve can induce extreme amounts of pain through her telepathic powers. Eve was able such a technique on Castiel; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. She can also induce severe mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **'Psychic Illusion:' Eve's psychic abilities could influence the mental faculties of others, and as such she can project false imagery into the minds of others. *'Levitation:' Eve can hover or fly to some unknown extant, as seen when she rose from the depths of Purgatory. *'Magic:' Regarded as the goddess of witchcraft in ancient Greek religion and mythology, Eve displayed enough skill in magic to magically overwhelm Rowena MacLeod, who was one of the most powerful witches on Earth at the time. She had cast a powerful inter-dimensional spell to open a rift through time and space, Gabriel himself said that this spell would take "enormous power" to perform, yet Eve cast it with ease. She had also temporarily modified the angel warding spell, selectively disabling the coverage to not affect certain beings with angelic heritage such as Jack, the Nephilim son of Lucifer. *'Angelic Power Negation:' Eve's advanced age and extensive knowledge allowed her to inhibit angels from using their celestial powers within a certain radius of herself. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve also knew how to hide herself from the angel's heavenly view and voyeurism. |-|Weaknesses= *'Hunger:' To maintain her vessel and strength, Eve had to feast on the flesh of humans. Abstaining from such for an extensive period of time caused her vessel to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Eve's face, where it appeared to be quite decrepit and rotted after being released from Lucifer's Cage. Her hands were also nasty and gnarled, with her fingernails elongated into black claws. Apparently, Eve must feed on the flesh of whatever species her inhabited vessel belongs to. *'Magic:' Eve is vulnerable to magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately burned her vessel's inside enough to banish her essence back to Purgatory.